1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary heat dissipation device which can be used to receive a liquid crystal display therein and can efficiently dissipate out the heat generated from the liquid crystal display.
2. The Prior Arts
Due to the advantages of having a small, thin and lightweight structure, a small space occupation, and an increasing technology maturity, LCD TVs are being increasingly popularized. Most users tend to directly place the LCD TV on a TV stand or other furniture, or mount it on a wall. Although the LCD TV may affect the overall home decoration, it is more convenient for the users to operate and watch the LCD TV.
In order not to affect the overall home decoration, some people mount the LCD TV inside a wall in such a way that the LCD TV can be rotated, or moved horizontally or vertically, to a preset place from the inside of the wall by means of a drive mechanism.
Another placement way of the LCD TV is to assemble the LCD TV inside a cabinet. The cabinet can be placed at a proper location in the home and also used as a table or a stand. The LCD TV can be exposed out of the cabinet when the LCD TV is in use state.
No matter what the LCD TV is mounted inside a decorative wall or in a cabinet, it generally has bad heat dissipation effectiveness that may reduce the life span of the LCD TV.